Abstract The program described in this grant application will train post-doctoral fellows for an academic career in hematopoietic cell transplantation. Candidates with either an M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree who have completed training in internal medicine and either hematology or oncology will be considered for the one to two year training program. Prior to the training program, all individuals spend one year in a clinical fellowship in hematopoietic cell transplantation. During this clinical phase, trainees are exposed to the full spectrum of hematopoietic cell transplantation including autologous and allergenic transplantation from related and unrelated donors. The trainees'experience is centered in the Blood and Marrow Transplantation (BMT) inpatient unit at Stanford University Hospital and exposure to outpatient care is provided in the Cancer Center and Clinics. The trainees also conduct one month rotations through the Cellular Therapeutics and Transplantation and HLA laboratories. Following completion of the clinical rotations, trainees will spend approximately one to two years of in-depth study with a member of the faculty. These faculty members are individuals whose research focuses on the basic science and clinical application of hematopoietic cell transplantation. Intensive laboratory experience will prepare the trainee for a career in academic hematopoietic cell transplantation. In addition, the trainees will be responsible for the conduct of a clinical trial which is either on-going or developed in consultation with a member of the BMT Division faculty. At the conclusion of training, individuals will be prepared for a career as independent investigators well-studied in the basic and clinical areas of hematopoietic cell transplantation.